


Colourful, but effective.

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Electrocution, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Set after the events of 4x07. Victor returns to Gotham after visiting his bubbe. He isn't pleased with Oswald.





	Colourful, but effective.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't really need to start a new multichapter fic, but I had an itch to write this.

His bubbe was well, and that put Victor in a good mood as he made his way back to Gotham and back to work. She had been feeling poorly the last couple of times he had seen her, but this time she was lively and keen to fill Victor up with her home cooking. He had let her, and he even took away a small box of pastries she had made for him to 'share with his friends’ back in the city.

Headhunter liked sweet things, so Victor intended to give him a couple. 

However, when he arrived at the Iceberg Lounge, he soon found out that wouldn't be possible.

He wasn't sensitive, and he wasn't sentimental, but when Victor heard that Headhunter was dead, he was a little upset.

Maybe more than a little.

Very.

If he had been killed in the line of duty, that would be one thing, but being killed outside of that was an entirely different matter. He deserved better.

Oswald wasn't even sorry. He stood at the side of his desk, leaning on it with an exasperated expression on his face.

“Next time you recommend me someone, Victor, try to make sure they aren't a complete moron.”

Well, he wasn't sorry yet.

Victor walked up to him in quick, angry strides. Oswald’s eyes grew wide for a second, he sensed the danger, but he didn't have time to ask Victor what he was doing before he was knocked unconscious.

He supposed he was being a bit overemotional, which wasn't like him. 

Generally, death didn't bother him. How could it in his line of work?

But there were some people that he cherished, and those people would be protected in life and avenged in death.

Headhunter was one of those people. 

They went back a long way. He was one of the few people who had crossed Victor's line between business associate and personal friend. 

Then he crossed the line between personal friend and lover.

They had a lot of fun together. He would miss him.

“What's happening?”

It wasn't too long before Oswald started to wake up, but it had been long enough for Victor to transport him to his basement.

Oswald shifted in his bonds and let out a frightened shriek when he realised that he was tied down and stretched out over a long, cold table. 

Oh, and he was naked. That was probably a shock too.

He started to freak out. It came a little faster to him than it did to most. That made sense to Victor. Oswald had always struck him as that sort.

“Victor, untie me this instant!” He demanded, as he pulled and twisted as best as he could.

Of course, it was no good. It only made him seem more helpless.

Oswald grunted in frustration and attempted to threaten him. “Victor! I am warning you, if you do not let me go this instant, I will- What is that?”

It was a violet wand. Just a toy. Although it would do for starters. He had fiddled with it a bit to give it a little more bite.

Victor hadn't yet had the misfortune of being sent to Arkham Asylum but he had heard stories. He knew of the methods used there. He doubted Oswald would like being reminded of his experiences with electroshock therapy.

“Answer me, Victor. What is that?”

Victor felt no compulsion to answer when Oswald would find out what it was soon enough.

“Victor!” 

He jabbed the tip of the wand into Oswald's side, and with a cry, Oswald attempted to jerk away from it.

He couldn't.

Victor was pleased with the reaction. He had been worried it would be too gentle, but he supposed that with no warmup, even something originally designed for pleasure could bring a significant amount of pain. Particularly when the subject had a traumatic history concerning being electrocuted.

He quickly got to work. 

He zapped and jolted Oswald all over his body, and his former boss cried and begged and arched and writhed. Every move he made just provoked Victor into tormenting him more.

He didn't count electrostimulation as one of his primary interests, but it had its charms. 

He appreciated how everyone seemed to take to it differently. 

Headhunter had been rather unaffected by it, and could generally take a lot of punishment. That had initially been why Victor had increased its power. Although, when they played, Victor took precautions. He used gels to decrease the risk of burns, and there was always a safeword.

Oswald had no safeword, and Victor only stopped when the wand ran out of charge. Luckily for Oswald, that wasn't too long since the device’s increased power tended to sap its battery.

Still, Oswald was a mess. 

He was sniffling miserably and he had curled up as much as his restraints would allow, which was not much at all.

His pale skin was scorched in several places with bright pink and red marks.

It was tempting for him to run his hands over them. He bet that Oswald would whimper.

Victor supposed it wasn't quite right to feel turned on by the idea of that. Not when this was meant to be revenge. But he supposed he couldn't help what he liked. 

He kept it a secret, but he found his boss quite pretty. 

Besides, Oswald had been acting very proud lately, and people who thought they were untouchable were always the most fun to 'work’ on. Even if he hadn't killed Headhunter, Oswald would have had something like this due to him.

“That'll do for now.” Victor told him, giving him a smile, even though Oswald wasn't looking at him. His eyes were closed and sobs shook through his narrow, exposed frame. “I guess I’ll untie you since you won't be able to escape anyway.”

Nothing. Just more crying.

He sounded very sweet when he was crying.

Victor untied him and he curled up tighter into a ball.

He supposed he was probably having flashbacks to Arkham. He was one of the few people aware of the extent of Oswald's trauma over that period. 

Since he was often close by his side, keeping watch and standing guard, he had overheard his nightmares. 

He hadn't ever particularly thought he would use that against him, because despite all his temper tantrums, Oswald was generally fun to work for, but he also hadn’t thought Oswald would murder one of his closest friends while he was injured and helpless.

Life was full of surprises.

“I’ll be back later.” He told him, whether he heard him or not.

He didn't tell him when, because he wanted him to be uncertain. 

Waiting for punishment was always the most unbearable part. At least, in his experience. 

Waiting for it, but not knowing exactly when to expect it was even worse.

He was the impatient type, and he deduced that Oswald was too. Although probably not for the same reasons.

He turned off the light to the basement as he left, and of course, he locked the door behind him.

He had taken Oswald prisoner quickly, without a set plan in mind. So he didn't exactly know what he would do to him next. He would think of something though, he was imaginative.


End file.
